happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lavanda
Lavanda is a fan character created by user La-cocotuahttp://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:La-cocotua. Character Bio Lavanda is a fancy looking gazelle who is Lucy Dream´s assistant. She is famous for healing with homemade concotions on her free times. She was born as a homeless and orphan on the streets of a far away country until she was found by Lucy Dream, who took her into her house to make her work as her maid. Lucy also modified her appearance with a lot of painful surgeries to make her look more beautiful. Some notable changes on her were: her ribbon, which is embedded into her bones and nerves, thus moving it fancily as she wigglesher tail. Her "wings" were added via a surgery to make her look more exotic and unique, although she can only glide with them. Finally, her snout was made longer to make it lok more similar to that of her owner. When Lucy is resting she goes to all the poor and derelict neighborhoods to help ill and sick children with her homemade medicines since she feels their pain as she was a homeless and orphan as a child. Personality She has a serene and calm personality and is extremely submissive to Lucy´s orders since she took her as her maid and has to obey her. Lavanda is also very shy and rarely ever speaks and if she becomes angry she uses aromatic herbs or drinks tea as therapy to calm down. Appearance Lavanda is a purple gazelle with along snout, a light purple face with black marks under her eyes, big black eyebrows, pointy ears, a black heart shaped nose, painted eyelids and only one eyelash instead of three. Her body is more thin compared to other characters, her abdominal mark has a violet, almost lavender color, a black mark on her chest curved like a necklace and purple/gray markings cover her arms and legs. Her "wings" have several purple tones and some black spots. She has a big green/gray ribbon on her tail with blue stripes and long "tails" hanging from them. On her head she has two lavender stems instead of horns. Relationships * Lucy Dream: she took her from the streets and raised her to become her maid, she also made her undergo many surgical procedures to change her original look into something more beautiful and exotic. * Night-Mary: they see each other when Mary visits her mother Lucy, although they don´t speak to each other. Deaths She may unwillingly kill others by using poisonous plants to make her medicines, she might also kill others by accident. Her deaths involve her own abuse of beauty or poisoning. Her survival rate is 37% Trivia * Lucy is currently paying her many martial arts classes since she wants Lavanda to become her bodyguard. * She loves to practice fencing * Lucy attached her ribbon to make her look more elegant as she moves * She uses her fan to dissipate poisonous elements in the air and has a night motiff design, which is reminiscent of her boss Lucy. * She has her horns constantly cut and replaced by lavender stems to make her look prettier. Translated by: Cyanide Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Good characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mammals Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Violet Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Teenage Characters Category:Shy Character Category:Smart Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship